sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki:Policy/Blocking
Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account or IP address from editing this wiki, used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. Blocked users may not participate in a community discussion or voting until the block is lifted. Blocking can only occur if the judge rules the accused guilty, and must be permitted or performed by the judge. Because of the dynamic nature of IPs, and the related risk of collateral damage, most blocks should be in the range of 24 hours to 1 month, with exceptions noted below. When considering blocking, it is important to remember the axiom "Never attribute to malice what can be attributed to stupidity," as article blanking may be just a well-meant attempt to expand the encyclopedia. Always assume good faith, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Grounds for blocking include: * Vandalism - This is defined as being any bad-faith edit that is backed by the intent to lower the quality of the wiki, disrupt the functioning of the community, or used as a personal attack against users. Depending on the severity, a case may be opened on the first offense. * Spam - This is defined as posting irrelevant content, spam links, or creating articles that are entirely spam. This will open up a case, but in general does not result in permanent banning. These bans generally last about a month. * Page Move Vandalism - Changing a page's name in bad-faith or without permission can result in a warning on the first offense and a potential banning on the second. The second will open up a case. * Inappropriate Account Naming - Names that may insult or impersonate other users, have a general rudeness, obscenity, or vulgar content will result in a user warning but no ban. If this happens again, then a case will be opened, and will most likely result in a permanent ban. * Users Who Disrupt The Wiki - Anyone who changes other people's comments, makes misleading edits, or harasses/insults other users will be put into a case. Cursing is not allowed either, even if it is censored. This can open a case. * Copyrights - The posting of copyrighted materials will result in removal of the content and a warning/potential case. * Users Attacking Other Editors Personally - This regards to any kind of attack. A warning will be issued, and continued behavior will result in a case. * Personal Information Regarding Other People - If you know personal facts about another user, you may not post them. Users will be warned on the first offense, followed up by a case opening on the second. * File/Video Upload System Abuse - Abuse of the system will result in at least one warning. It is only on the 3rd or 4th (depending on severity) offense that a case is open. * Sockpuppetry - Using multiple accounts in order to have multiple userpages, influence votes, or evade blocks will not be accepted, and will immediately open a case. In all cases, the duplicate account is permanently banned after the case (unless evidence proves that the account was not the same user). The sockpuppeteer may or may not be banned. Second accounts used in good-faith are acceptable though not preferred. Judges make the final decision on guilty and non-guilty cases, though the jury will get a chance to express their opinions (in most cases, the judge votes in favor of the majority). Bans may be lifted if the judge changes their mind. Admins may also give their opinions to the bureaucrat, who is in charge of the banning and unbanning. This is performed here. If an admin blocks a user without the judge/bureaucrat's consent, a case will be opened and it will most likely result in demotion.